Demon's Slayer
by Magd305TLC
Summary: Que estás dispuesto a sacrificar para obtener tu venganza,renunciarías a tu humanidad para lograrlo a cabo de poder más allá de tus propios límites ?,esta interrogante rige la vida de aquel que asesina Demonios y aquellos que son infectados por estos.(isseixAsiaxIrina)(OCxGabrielxDoncellaxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

Amigos de Fanfiction,aquí traemos el prólogo de un Fic de una historia que esperamos les guste,sin más vamos por el capítulo y una disculpa por el lenguaje soez y las escenas de los Animes,Mangas y Videojuegos que se hagan mención no nos pertenecen ...

Prologo:Una noche más para el Demon Slayer.

Praga...Republica Checa.

La noche caía en la gran ciudad ,la luna se alzaba magestuosa,inusualmente más brillante que de costumbre ,el frío otoñal hacía que los ciudadanos permanecieran dentro de sus hogares tratando de mitigar el frío.

Muchos de ellos ,por no decir la gran mayoría de la población en general ,vivían ignorantes del Mundo Sobrenatural que vivía y respiraba a su alrededor ,siempre al acecho ...siempre vigilante ...siempre hambriento por poder !

En una bellísima iglesia ,arrodillado y orando ante una venerada imagen religiosa ,un Obispo escucho el resonar de pisadas fuertes que poco a poco se acercaban hacia el.

Abrio los ojos ya que su rezo fue interrumpido,levantándose de su posición,giro el cuerpo para ver la figura anormal y fuera de lugar que ante el se erguía ...esperando quien o qué empezara las acciones

La persona ante el Obispo,no era una persona común ,si se podía catalogar de alguna manera ,su estatura revelaba el 1.60 y sobre su cuerpo,una armadura de cuero con placas de acero algo maltratada cuyas fisuras y golpes decían mucho del continuo uso de esta,se alzaba ante el ,en su cintura ,una serie de cinturón con correas aguardaba tanto dagas y puñales como compartimentos de piel que guardaban celosamente diferentes tipos de objetos que el Obispo no pudo a ver...

Pero lo que más llamó la atención ,fue ese yelmo de acero donde rendijas y una larga crina de color rojo colgaba tras el ,ante esta visión la mirada del Obispo de intensificó

El Obispo sonrió con una sonrisa algo atípica..ya que era muy posible que estuviera ante aquel que los Demonios llaman...

-Lamento informarte hijo mío pero estas no son horas para confesarse !-argumento colocando sus manos sobre su pecho ,su larga túnica blanca con líneas rojas escondían de bajo algo que el extraño visitante buscaba tan afanosamente

El asesino con voz grave que esta retumbó en el recinto exclamo

-He estado siguiendo el rastro que los de tu "tipo" han dejado a lo largo de varios países y todo eso me ha traido aquí -tras decir esto ,invoco en su mano derecha una desgastada alabarda plateada donde el paso de los años era visible en su empuñadura pero que de manera irreal ,la hoja no mostraba daño alguno -Sin importar que te mataré al igual que a muchos antes que a ti -al terminar de decir esto ,el asesino giró su alabarda posicionándola tras el mientras adoptaba una posición de ataque

El Obispo dio una ligera risa ante la agresiva muestra dada por su visitante

-Hijo mío...-dijo en tono de burla-Esta es la casa de Dios y no es necesaria la violencia aquí-decía esto extendiendo sus brazos a sus lados ,echo su cabeza hacia atrás de su cuerpo y prosiguió pero al hacerlo su voz empezó a distorsionarse -Me temo que tendré desaparecerte antes de que "El"regrese Hahahahaha-al decir esto su cuerpo empezó a crecer atrofiadamente a más de 3 metros de altura donde sus extremidades se torcieron de forma brusca ,piel y carne desgarrada donde ríos de sangre manchaban lo que quedaba de la túnica -Tu nos servirás de alimento al igual que tu alma será de gran utilidad para mis amos...Grrrrrraaaaaaaaaaagghh-

El asesino observó como su cabeza habia mutado donde la parte de la boca fue alargada donde filosos colmillos rugian a la vez que saliva y sangre corría tras su cuerpo ,sus ojos eran de color naranja centellante donde cuernos y largas orejas adornaban su parte superior

Sin más el Obispo convertido en bestia se lanzó hacia el asesino dando un gran salto esperando empalarlo con sus largas garras que ahora tenía en lugar de dedos ,el guerrero espero a que la bestia estuviera lo suficientemente cerca...

Girando su cuerpo unos pasos a la izquierda para evitar el golpe de las garras de la bestia las cuales estas resquebrajaron el suelo por el impacto ,el guerrero blandiendo su alabarda ,en movimiento rápido y certero cercenaba el brazo que la bestia no había usado

FLAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH...

La bestia trastabilló hacia adelante aullando de dolor a la vez que sacudía de manera violenta su cuerpo ,generando con esto que su sangre salpicara todo a su alrededor ...incluyendo al asesino que la había mutilado

-Aaaarrrggggghhhheeerrruuiii-

El asesino dio dos saltos hacia atrás y se observó a sí mismo ,vio cómo su armadura de cuero poco a poco se empezaba a corroer por la sangre de la bestia ,más no así su alabarda cual hoja no sufría daño alguna ni síntoma de corrocion,de sus compartimientos traseros saco un pequeño amuleto el cual hizo tintinear...

Bajo el asesino un círculo dorado de extraño simbología aparecio solo por unos segundos cubriendo al guerrero con una aura dorada y logrando que la corrocion de su armadura se detuviera por completo ...

La bestia al ver esto rugió de ira y aprovechando el descuido momentáneo corrió hacia el apoyado en sus patas traseras y alzando la mano con sus garras aplastó al asesino contra el suelo de la iglesia

-Ggggrrraaaaaaaaaahhhgrrrr-

El asesino solo tuvo tiempo para alzar su alabarda a la altura de su cabeza logrando que está en parte,se clavara sobre la palma de la bestia ,logrando en cierta manera amortiguar algo el golpe ,mas no así lo que pasaría a continuación.

La fuerza y magnitud de la acción hizo que este terminará por destruirse haciendo que tanto bestia como asesino cayeran hacia lo que parecía un piso subterráneo el cual estaba a una altura de 8 metros de profundidad

Escombros y alaridos resonaron en la leve oscuridad que los rodeaba ,el asesino en plena caída logró salir del agarre de la bestia la cual caía de forma estrepitosa al piso subterráneo ,el asesino también fue víctima de la caída dándose cuenta que al parecer estaba sobre agua la cual cubría por completo el suelo

De forma tambaleante logró ponerse de pie solo para ser recibido con una dantesca escena y sobre todo un olor que el reconocía muy bien ...

Decenas de cuerpos desnudos en diferentes etapas de descomposición estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar,el olor a putrefacción inundó sus fosas nasales ,observó tras el yelmo como todas estas fueron mujeres...

No tuvo tiempo de más porque la bestia rugió haciendo vibrar la sala haciendo así que el agua que cubría hasta sus tobillos ondeará por la magnitud del rugido ,la bestia con sus afilados dientes arranco la alabarda de su extremidad y con un movímiento brusco de su largo cuello ,esta fue arrojada en dirección al asesino

Este reaccionando al intante esquivó por milímetros su propia arma la cual quedó incrustada en uno de los muros de la sala

La bestia se colocó en sus tres patas restantes y dando un aullido ensordecedor hizo algo que obligó al asesino a colocarse en guardia esperando su próximo ataque pero antes de hacer uso de otra arma a su disposición y olvidándose de momento de la alabarda este observó algo que le erizo su piel,pero que refutaba el odio e ira que siempre vivía bajo su piel ...esperando por ser liberada

Vio como varios de las docenas de cuerpos putrefactos se levantaban de forma errática,vio como las que alguna vez fueron mujeres de distintas edades ,hoy lucían cadaveres en descomposición ,muchas de ellas parecían haber sido devoradas ya que muchas si no es que todas tenían mutilaciones en diferentes partes del cuerpo ...pero aun así no evitó que se lanzarán hacia el asesino dando gritos inhumanos

El asesino tras el yelmo apretó los dientes en frustración pero aun así ,puso su mente en blanco para concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente

Su cuerpo se encorvo un poco hacia adelante ,sus manos fueron tras su espalda donde dos dagas gemelas podían verse ocultas tras el cinturón y las correas,empuñándolas,se preparó para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

La primer criatura fue cercenada su cabeza de un solo tajo ,el asesino se enfrentaba haciendo uso de destreza y habilidad con esas armas las cuales no dejaban de desgarrar aquellas que alguna vez fueron mujeres

El crujir de huesos ...la sangre que se mezclaba junto con el agua salpicada bajo los pies daban un aspecto sombrío ...más aún así ,el asesino hacia sufrido de laceraciónes donde el acero de la armadura no lo cubría del todo ,las heridas abiertas no impidieron que el asesino siguiera peleando mientras la bestia ,encorvada sobre sus patas no dejaba de dar semejante aullido hacia el techo de la iglesia

Tomó tiempo pero el asesino había logrado deshacerse de esas criaturas ,el cansancio poco a poco hacia meya en el ,La bestia al verlo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad se levanto sobre sus extremidades traseras pudiéndose observar cómo un brillo intenso de color naranja se abría paso sobre su larga garganta para después ,la bestia abrir sus fauces y escupir un gran rayo de fuego hacia el asesino quien vio como ese ataque se dirigía hacia el ...

La explosión que resultó tras el impacto del rayo,hizo que partes de la iglesia se colapsaron ,ventanales de siglos de antigüedad estallaban haciendo ver cómo si un ligero polvo brillante era lanzado hacia el aire que ahora se filtraba tras el colapso del techo ,escombros y grandes pilares caían alrededor de la sala donde la bestia ahora rugía

-Gggrrrraaaaaaagggghggrrr-

El humo de la explosión poco a poco desaparecía a lo que la bestia creía que pronto su víctima sería visible para ella...pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al asesino quien jadeaba tras el yelmo,parte de su armadura ahora ya no se encontraba ,heridas y quemaduras eran visibles en el pero lo que más resaltaba era que el guerrero aún así ,mantenía su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante solo para revelar un guantelete carmesi adornado con una centellante gema esmeralda...

-No moriré por ti -dijo entre jadeos escupiendo sangre -No me es permitido el morir no sin antes haber acabado con todos y cada uno de ustedes ...incluyendo a tus amos !-

En rápida carrera ,el asesino corrió hacia la bestia quien solo rugía en frustacion abriendo sus fauces para también lanzarse hacia el asesino con la intension de triturar sus huesos en sus colmillos

En sucesión ,la bestia lanzaba ráfagas de fuego hacia la loca carrera que el asesino hacia,este ,con el guantelete carmesi bloqueaba todas y cada una de ellas logrando así ,acercarse más y más hacia su presa,al bestia rugió en ira

El asesino esquivo por casi nada las fauces de la bestia ,derrapando sobre sus rodillas por debajo de la bestia lo que aprovechó para con las dagas gemelas,dar cortes en sus pantorrillas generando con esto que la bestia cayera sobre si misma dando un alarido de dolor..

La bestia sobre sus rodillas se giró de manera antinatural donde el sonido de crujir de sus propios huesos hizo posible tal proeza solo para ver cómo el asesino a una mano esquivo la garra que buscaba empalarlo al piso ,dando un gran salto sobre si mismo y la bestia

Esta levanto su cabeza solo para verlo caer hacia ella con las dagas juntadas en sus puños sobre su cabeza ,la bestia no pudo hacer nada ante el asalto del asesino

En caída sobre su largo cuello y hacia su estómago descubierto ,el asesino enterró sus dagas haciendo que el estómago de esta se abriera ante el corte ,no paro hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua del suelo

La bestia lanzó un alarido de dolor y agonia a la pérdida masiva de sangre que ahora bañaba al guerrero ,pero antes de caer de espaldas ,sintió como este enterraba su brazo donde el guantelete quedo enterrado en sus entrañas

-Aaaaaaaaaffgrrrfiififideuuruf-

El asesino con el guantelete carmesi incrustado en las entrañas de la bestia,preparo su ataque final ,un Aura roja lo rodeaba a la vez que un susurro logró ser escuchado tras el yelmo

-DRAGON SHOT...!-

Una serie de disparos consecutivos en el interior de la bestia hacía que su gran cuerpo ahora se sacudiera mientras,de las heridas repartidas en todo su cuerpo unos resplandores con llamas salían en concordancia con el ataque que el asesino llevaba una y otra vez .

Finalmente la bestia caía sobre si misma ,el asesino extrajo su brazo con la gema del guantelete brillando cual esmeralda,fatigado pero sin caer observó como poco a poco la bestia volvía a ser ese Obispo que era en un principio ,sobre el agua pintada de rojo y rodeada de cadaveres mutilados,el Obispo aún seguía vivo ...pero no mucho

-No es ...posible que...que haya sido vencido de esta manera ...-argumento un Obispo gravemente herido quien poco a poco moría -Por...por lo que ...veo ...lo que ...lo que se decía de ti ...eran ciertas -

El asesino no respondió ,solo se limitaba a sacar de entre sus cosas un vial de cristal con líquido verde el cual lo bebía descubriendo solo la parte inferior del yelmo,su cuerpo se cubrió de un brillo verde el cual sanaba sus heridas cerrando las cicatrices ocasionadas tras la feroz lucha

El Obispo al ver esto solo sonrió

-No ...no importa lo que ...seas o quien seas -le dijo solo para ver cómo el asesino se paraba justo a lado de su cabeza mientras esté extendía su mano izquierda solo para que en segundos la alabarda llegara a el -Mis amos...mis Señores Démonios ...no dejarán que arruines sus planes ...ellos te matarán al igual que haz hecho con ellos ...Ya no queda mucho ...dentro de poco ellos tendrán de vuelta su verdadero poder...Hahahahahahaha -

El asesino presto oídos sordos a lo que el Obispo decía ,el solo alzó en ambas manos su alabarda y sobre uno de sus hombros,lista para acabar con este peón de los Señores Démonios a los cuales el cazaba

-Es bueno saber -dijo mientras un resplandor esmeralda se visualizaba tras el yelmo -Ya que yo soy...-tras decir esto blandió hacia abajo la alabarda para cercenarle la cabeza al Obispo quien nunca borro de su rostro su sonrisa

FLAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH...

La cabeza y parte del torso del Obispo salió volando a gran fuerza y velocidad estrellándose entre los escombros del lugar perdiéndose en la poca iluminación que la luz de la luna daba

En esta tenue oscuridad solo el silueta y el ligero brillo de la armadura era visto ...pero lo que más prevalecía en la oscuridad era ese resplandor tras el yelmo

-Ya que yo soy ...DEMON SLAYER!-

Pasados unos minutos en los cuales el asesino dedico a checar su equipo ,este deshizo la alabarda en partículas de luz multicolores,sus dagas gemelas las volvió a sujetar a su espalda trasera,hecho esto miro hacia todos lados ,viendo detenidamente una puerta que había permanecido oculta tras una pared falsa

El asesino camino hacia ese punto ,el sonar de sus pisadas tras el agua era lo único que se escuchaba ,ignorando por completo el mar de cuerpos femeninos en descomposición ,este abrió la puerta con precaución ,pudiendo observar que unas escaleras lo llevaban mucho más abajo de la iglesia

El asesino pudo escuchar débiles sollozos provenientes de las profundidades ...algo que él siguió ...con forme bajaba estos lamentos agudizaban.

De entre su cinturón,sacó un cuarzo de color blanco ,el cual empezó a brillar dando iluminación para que así este pudiera bajar ,no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a otra puerta ,esta era metálica de gran grosor,algo o alguien se escondía tras ella

Aún con el guantelete carmesi en su brazo izquierdo ,este colocó su mano sobre la puerta y tras un pulso de energía,las bisagras de la puerta se destruyeron logrando con esto que la puerta cayera hacia adelante ...la penumbra y el hedor a descomposición era lo único que se observa pero de igual manera ...los sollozos se intensificaban

El cuarzo brillo aún más ,todo lo que podía,iluminando por completo la pequeña habitación ...la vista que saludo al asesino fue perturbadora

La habitación del horror,como la catalogo el asesino ,tenía varios cuerpos suspendidos en ganchos con cadenas sujetas al techo,era obvio para el asesino que sufrieron diferentes tipos de torturas y violaciones a las que fueron sujetas antes de morir,giro la cabeza hacia unas jaulas donde se apilaban más y más cuerpos ,todos apretados y por lo que veía ,al parecer muchas de ellas estaban vivas cuando sucedió ..ya que se apreciaba ...canibalismo

Los sollozos le llamaron la atención y en medio de la habitación ,una chica en una camilla estaba aún con vida...o lo que pudiera decirse viva.

El asesino camino hacia la muchacha,esta lo miro y los llantos fueron más fuertes,el asesino observó las marcas en su cuerpo,el vio cómo su piel aún en descomposion,cambiaba a escamas donde la putrefacción era presente ,la sangre seca ahora negra emitía un hedor característico

-Por ...por favor -sollozo la chica viendo al asesino,con sus ojos llorosos la chica suplico -Ayúdame ...por favor ...haz que pare !-

El asesino vio como el sufrimiento era continuó en la chica..eran los primeros síntomas de corrupcion a los que los Señores Démonios infundían en sus víctimas antes de ser convertidas en bestias ...tal como el Obispo.

Este solo colocó una mano sobre la frente de la chica llorosa,acaricio su largo cabello negro dándole algo de confort

-Ayúdame ...-suplico otra vez la chica viendo el yelmo del asesino

Este solo asintió en confirmación a su pedido ,su mano en su frente fue bajando hacia sus llorozos ojos,haciendo que la chica cerrará sus párpados ,un susurro proveniente de ella fue todo lo que se escucho mientras el asesino con su mano libre ,tomaba una de sus dagas ,colocándola sobre su pecho

-Gracias ...-

Dicho esto y en forma rápido el asesino hundió la hoja de la daga sobre el corazón de la chica ,mientras su boca callaba sus lamentos ,poco a poco la vida la abandonaba,cuando termino después de unos largos y tortuosos minutos el asesino desenterró su daga del cuerpo de la chica

Ovservo todo a su alrededor ,pero no encontró nada que pudiera ser de utilidad a el ,miro por última vez el cuerpo inerte de la chica ,dentro del asesino ,la rabia y el odio se agitaban cual olas furiosas tras su piel

-Malditos demonios...-

La lluvia empezaba a caer en altas horas de la madrugada,la antes luna llena fue oculta por las densas nubes que se precipitaban en conjunto sobre la cuidad,una figura oculta bajo una capa larga caminaba sin importarle este suceso

El sonido de una gran esplosion sacudió por un momento la cuidad,seguido por pequeño sismo que esta género ,la figura encapuchada detuvo su andar y girando su cuerpo hacia el lugar del incidente pudo ver cómo las llamas se alzaban sobre la que alguna vez fue una iglesia,ni siquiera la lluvia era capaz de extinguir el voraz fuego que consumía lo que quedó del inmueble

El encapuchado logró escuchar como poco a poco los servicios de emergencia se acercaban,era inútil y él lo sabía ,no encontrarían ya nada más que escombros humeantes

En su recuerdo quedaban todas aquellas víctimas que habían sido presa de esta catástrofe ,mujeres desaparecidas en diferentes puntos ,jamás ya nunca regresarían a casa,jamás sus familiares sabrían que había sido de ellas

Las autoridades locales e internacionales creían saber que todas estas muertes y desapariciones eran por sectas religiosas o satanicas,lejos estaban de saber la verdad ,tal vez era mejor así ...

La capucha solo cubría parte de su rostro dejando ver solo su boca ,a pesar de la incesante lluvia ,era posible distinguir una lagrima caer sobre su mejilla,ya no tenía nada que hacer en este lugar

Un nido acababa de ser limpiado,era una lastima el no haber podido salvar a ninguna víctima...pero él sabía que poco o nada se podían hacer en estos casos..lo único que quedaba era seguir adelante

Hacia el próximo objetivo...

Con este pensamiento siguió su camino hacia Roma...dejando tras de sí una estela que poco a poco se purificaba con el fuego ,mientras se alejaba rezaba porque el alma de esa chica encontrará paz en un mundo abandonado por Dios.

Lugar desconocido ...

Tres figuras femeninas podían verse sobre un gran campo verde ,una de ellas ,de largo cabello rubio dorado ,levemente ondulado y de preciosos ojos azules vestida con un largo vestido blanco con adornos dorados permanecía inmovil observando el como un círculo donde en lenguaje antiguo,brillaba desprendiendo partículas divinas que alzaban algo la noche

Lo que más llamaba la atención de esta hermosa mujer ,eran 12 alas blancas que salían tras su espalda y sobre todo el aro de divinad sobre su cabeza ,de más está decir que emitía un resplandor único más allá de su belleza natural

Esta era la Serafin Gabriel.

La segunda figura también de ropajes blancos con ligeros tonos en azul,de rubia platinada cabellera y hermosas facciones ,aguardaba cerca de la primer mujer rubia ,sostenía sobre una de sus manos un báculo en forma de espada donde pequeñas balanzas eran apreciadas a los lados ...pero lo más llamativo de esta mujer ,no sólo era su belleza eterea casi a la par de la primer mujer

Era que sus ojos era cubiertos por una tela negra que los cubría en su totalidad...una cualidad que debía soportar aquella llamada La Doncella de la Espada

La tercer mujer vestía una túnica larga por completo de azul ,era hermosa pero no tanto como las dos primeras ,pero eran fácil distinguir sus facciones del norte de Europa ...lo que empañaba su hermosura,era el deje de preocupación que la agobiada ,de más estar decir que sus manos se acurrucaban con fuerza sobre su bien formador pecho

-Mis señoras -suplico una vez más -Por favor reconsideren -

Las dos primeras mujeres le voltearon a ver ,el círculo dorado de lenguaje antiguo no dejaba de brillar incesantemente ,a pesar de que ambas mujeres eran concientes de la preocupación de la mujer,no tenían otra opción

Los Grandes Serafines y sobre todo el Concilio Blanco que regía el Cielo,se negaban a aceptar el peligro que desde hace cientos de años aquejaba a la humanidad ,yendo tras de ellos y a expensas de ser declaradas traidoras ...se disponían a traer a alguien que podía ayudarlas

Alguien que fue catalogado como enemigo del Cielo y era una prohibición bajo pena de muerte el solo hablar de él

-Sabemos muy bien lo que te preocupa Griselda -hablo por primera vez aquella rubia con el cetro en forma de espada -Pero no podemos seguir ignorando la amenaza que se cierne sobre aquellos que juramos proteger y hemos ignorado durante miles de años -

La ahora conocida como Griselda vio como la que era nombrada como Doncella de la Espada avanzaba para colocarse en medio del círculo dorado ,esta enterró en medio de este su Espada y se arrodilló ,tomando la hoja con sus manos permitiendo que la sangre de esta se virtiera sobre el círculo ..haciendo que este brillara aún más

-Cumpliremos nuestro juramento aún a costa de nuestra propia vida-decía la rubia Serafin sonriéndole a su reina de corazones -Aún si nuestra alma se pierde en los confines del Abismo ,protegeremos a estos humanos y no permitiremos que ocurra lo mismo con aquellos que estuvieron antes que ellos al ser exterminados y perdiendo aquel regalo que al ser hijos del Abismo obtuvieron -sonrío al enfocar su vista en su Doncella quien aún sangraba para el círculo -El Alma Oscura

Fuera de este la quién es la mujer más hermosa y fuerte del Cielo extendió sus brazos dando una oración en el lenguaje prohibido por los jerarcas ...un lenguaje que perteneció a la primera raza de los hombres ...

Griselda observó como el brillo engulló por completo a la Doncella mientras su Señora Gabriel también vertía parte de su sangre divina para finalizar el ritual de resurrección

Cuando el intenso brillo menguó en su totalidad ,Griselda fue testigo de algo que hizo un nudo su corazón ,fue miedo a lo desconocido y sobre todo a aquel que sus Señoras habían traído de regreso

Sobre el regazo de la Doncella de la Espada ,se encontraba la figura desnuda de un chico de no más de 20 años,de complexión delgada ,cabello castaño claro respiraba siendo abrazado por la rubia quien tenía una sonrisa de cariño al tenerlo entre sus brazos

La Serafin Gabriel también miraba la escena con mucho cariño hacia aquel que anteriormente fue su discípulo y que posteriormente se convertiría en el Campeón de la Espada

Pero también era aquel que cometió el más vil de los pecados y arrastró a los primeros hombres a la extinción y su posterior olvido del mundo antiguo

Tanto la Doncella como el Serafin sabían mucho de lo que pasó ,en especial aquella mujer que ahora mantenía en su regazo al chico,el cual poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos azules viendo por un momento la hermosa y cálida sonrisa de la Doncella antes de volver a caer en la inconciencia

-Bienvenido de regreso ...-

La Serafin decia también sentándose cerca de su Doncella a la vez que acariciaba su cabello castaño,perdiéndose en el momento de volver a tenerlo entre ellas

Griselda solo suspiro al ver lo que a todas luces era la muestra más grande de traicion hacia los suyos por parte de sus Señoras ,rezaba en silencio por qué esto jamás llegase a saberse o si no ambas serían ejecutadas y sus almas destruídas por este hecho

Miro detenidamente el rostro del chico dormido entre las dos mujeres que le brindaban calor y protección ,no pida imaginarse el como esa persona era capaz de tanto ...

Su mirada celeste se postró en el cielo nocturno ...

-Así es como empieza -

En un susurro final,Griselda camino hacia sus Señoras para ponerse a disposición y cumplir lo que ellas sabia le solicitarían...

Todo estaba por combiar en las Facciones Sobrenaturales que habitaban el mundo humano ..lo que no se sabía si era para bien o para mal ,el tablero de ajedrez se alzaba donde los jugadores movían sus piezas conforme sus deseos ...los dados del destino habían sido lanzados y caían sobre la mesa...

Comtinuara:...

Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este inicio de Fic que es un Crossover entre Goblin Slayer...High School DxD...y mi saga favorita Dark Soul

De más está decir que este Fic contendrá escenas fuertes y demás asociadas a dichas obras

Se agradecen sus comentarios y sujerencias ,sin más nos vemos en el Cap 1 que se llamara :...Una razón para pelear,el surgimiento del Caballero Paladín.


	2. Chapter 2

Amigos ,aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia ...sin mas se agradecen los reviews y todas las sujerencias dadas.

Capitulo 1:Una razon para pelear...el Resurgimiento del Caballero Paladín...parte 1

Oh mi muchacho!,pasa pasa ...no te quedes en la puerta-me atrae al interior de su casa el anciano Abate ,a pesar de su avanzada edad,el aun se muestra jovial ante todo -Dime como han sido las cosas contigo últimamente?!-

Me interroga mientras tomo asiento en su humilde cocina,el anciano no pierde tiempo en hervir agua en una tetera ,todo esto mientras yo lo observo y contesto su pregunta

-Acabo de regresar de la tarea en Praga-le digo mientras observo como de entre la alacena este saca paquetes de diferentes clases de Té,-La situacion con el Obispo se complico aun mas de lo previsto -le comento esto no muy entusiasmado ,recordando la pelea

Aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todaa aquellas víctimas...

El anciano Abate me mira por un momento,y ve lo decaído que estoy tras el exito ,de la mision encomendada por el,me da una sonrisa triste a la vez que deja sobre la mesa dos tazas de porcelana

-No puedes salvarlos a todos Issei -lo miro al decirme esto,hay tristeza en su voz pero tambien noto resignacion ante todo,y lo se bien porque el anciano Abate vivio algo parecido -Es el precio a pagar por lo que hacemos ,siempre habrá personas que no podamos ayudar y lo unico que nos queda es terminar con su sufrimiento -me lo dice de manera contemplativa

Por muy dolorosas y ciertas que fueran sus palabras,no dejan de ser verdad...aveces y solo aveces desearia poder hacer mas ,de que sirve tener poder similar a un Dios si aun con todo no eres capaz de salvar a una sola persona

El sonido de la tetera llama mi atencion mientras observo al anciano Avate vertir el contenido en las tazas

-Desearia poder acompañarte a una de tus aventuras -me dice de manera entusiasmada,toma asiento frente a mi y da un gran sorbo a su taza de té-Pero a mi edad no seria mas que un estorbo -menea su cana cabeza en tristeza y negacion-Estos huesos se niegan a mantenerme mucho tiempo en pie,han soportado todo el peso de mis decisiones a travez de los años y no sobreviviria una escaramuza jojojojo-

Sonrio a sus palabras ,aun a pesar de su avanzada edad ,el Abate muestra su gran voluntad y deseo por ayudar

-Ojala y fuera solo una simple aventura Abate-le digo tambien con una sonrisa-Si lo fuera hasta cargandolo en mi espalda lo llevaria -rio ante la risa contagisa que el Clerigo da

El Abate hace una seña con la mano restandole importancia

-Mi tiempo ha llegado a su fin mi muchacho -al decir esto noto por breves intantes su sombrio aspecto bajo sus ojos...estos desprovistos de todo brillo de vida..

El abate esta muriendo...

-Pero aun así les puedo patear el trasero a esos Demonios jojojojo-exclama extasiado regresando a su anterior estado de animo,todo esto mientras blandia de un lado a otro su baston,imaginando pelear contra un enemigo -Que buenos tiempos aquellos donde podias hacer eso y mas -esto lo dice con un deje de añoranza mezclado con tristeza

Tras una hora de degustar una taza humeante de Té,el anciano Abate me hace señas para que lo acompañe a su habitacion en el piso superior,a cada paso de subir las escaleras noto como su edad poco a poco le afecta

Se recuesta sobre su cama al tiempo que exhala un resoplido de dicha,me mira con cariño y sonrie ,tomo asiento en el filo de su cama a la vez que le acomodo las cobijas para que estuviera mas comodo...hace frio...lo siento en su arrugada y marchita piel en sus manos

-Ahora que estas aqui debo pedirte una ultima cosa Issei-dice esto tras tomarme la mano,con esto me hace mirarlo a sus cansados ojos-hace poco los jerarcas de la Iglesia excomulgaron a una joven monja ,desterrandola de la Santa Sede

Presto atencion a sus palabras mientras sostengo su fria mano

-La chica es una alma caritativa ajena a todo mal e ignorante del mundo en general,toda su vida la ha pasado en conventos -me dice poco a poco ,veo que sus fuerzas menguan conforme mas y mas habla-No solo su buen corazon y alma pura es lo que la caracteriza ,ella tambien al igual que tu es poseedora de uno de los Sacred Gear -

Al escuchar esto abro mucho los ojos ,esta informacion debe ser clasificada por defecto,mas aun me hace preguntar el porque si se sabe que tiene una Longinus ,la Santa Sede la excomulgo ...algo no encajaba

-Es la poseedora del TWILIGHT HEALING...-

Habia escuchado rumores de esa Sacred Gear capaz de curar no solo a humanos,si no que tenia la peculiaridad de sanar tanto a Angeles...Angeles Caidos y ...Démonios!.

La mente de Issei empezo a trabajar a marchas forzadas tras esta noticia,si ese Arte Sagrado caia en malas manos,seria un desastre sobre todo si esos Demonios lo querian,lo que llevo a preguntar la duda que lo carcomia

-En donde esta esta monja Abate y cual fue el motivo por el cual la desterraron ?-

El Abate ante mi pregunta fruncio el seño en decepcion pero aun asi respondio ,era obvio por su expresion que donde fuera que estuviera esta monja,no era un lugar apropiado para ella

-Segun los ultimos informes sobre su paradero ,ella esta en estos momentos en la Ciudad de Kuoh...en Japón y el porque de su expulsion fue porque sano aun Demonio usando su Arte Sagrada algo que a los Cardenales y Obispos no gusto ,ni siquera la autoridad del Sumo Pontifice pudo ir contra el Conclave-su respuesta solo me genero mas repudio hacia la Iglesia y su fe,a la que una vez yo crei.

-El nombre de la niña es Asia Argento-

-Asia Argento -repito en susurro el nombre de la monja

Esto era por demas raro ,ya que Japon no se caracterizaba por ser un lugar de la fe Cristiana o alguna occidental,mas bien veneraban a los Dioses Sintoistas

-Ay una cosa mas Issei-me dice a la vez que su problema de tos se agranda mas y mas ,noto que sobre el paño que tapa su boca,rastros de sangre se pueden observar ,no me gusta para nada el verlo asi-Si su ubicacion es correcta aun hoy ,ella corre un grave peligro ya que en esa Ciudad esta infestada de Demonios-

Esta recelacion hace aun mas complicada la situacion expuesta por el Abate

-Pero segun tengo entendido ,Japon es territorio de la Faccion Youkai?,como es posible que este plagada de Demonios ?-expongo mi duda al Abate quien solo se encoge de hombros ya que al parecer ,el tampoco tiene una respuesta clara

-Eso es lo mas preocupante ya que desde hace mucho tiempo Japon ha estado bajo el control de los Clanes Gremory y Sitri,ellos tienen su base precisamente en Kuoh...justo en donde la monja esta -

El Abate suspira cansado ,yo por mi parte trato de darle logica a toda la situacion

-Estos no son los Demonios que acostumbras cazar Issei-su voz poco a poco se va apagando -Pero aun asi no dejan de serlo,ten mucho cuidado ya que intentaran atraerte a ellos ya que posees algo que incluso ellos mismos temen y desean por sobre todas las cosas ...poder Issei...el poder del Dragón Celestial

Comprendo bien la advertencia del Abate,aun si no son "esa" clase de Demonios ,el poder atrae poder.

-Prometeme que la encontraras y la protegeras Issei -me suplica apretando mi mano con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedan -Prometemelo !-

Ante su suplica yo solo puedp asentir a su pedido

-Lo hare Abate...lo prometo -un debil sussuro de mis labios es todo lo que sale pero aun asi ,el anciano clerigo pudo escucharlo con claridad

El Abate sonrie no sin antes darme una ultima cosa

-Antes de que te marches -me dice al tiempo que señala un cajon cerca de una comoda donde pertenencias personales eran visibles-Por favor traeme una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que esta en ese lugar...es mi ultimo regalo para ti -

No muy convencido de la peticion del Abate ,me levante de la cama y fui hacia su comoda para buscar la pequeña caja que el anciano quiere,no fue dificil encontrarla ya que estaba justo a la vista ,curioso la tome entre mis manos examinandola con cuidado

Era de terciopelo purpura con negro.

Sin mas se la entrego al Abate y este sonriendo la abre y de su interior,un anillo dorado es visible,a lo que el anciano ,sonriendo,me lo ofrece sin vacilar ,con cautela lo tomo y lo miro con detenimiento ,dorado sin ranuras visibles en su circunferencia,liso en todo menos en la pequeña placa donde un escudo de armas sobresale del resto ya que el emblema es de plata

Antes de decir algo ,el Abate se me adelanta...

-Es lo ultimo que queda de mi familia Issei-escucho lo que dice sin apartar la mirada del anillo-Mi padre me lo dio hace ya muchos años,y su padre se lo dio antes -noto un atisbo de tristeza proveniente de el -El Emblema de la familia Piamonte...-

Despego mi mirada del anillo y con dudas cuestiono el regalo del Abate,no es que no lo quiera pero...

-Porque me da esto a mi -le pregunto directamente a los ojos,y noto un semblante de tristeza en sus ya cansados ojos-Porque no darselo a alguien mas de su familia ?-al decir esto un rictus de dolor es visible en el

-Ya no queda nadie de mi familia a quien darselo Issei-al decir esto el anciano Abate se recuesta sobre las almohadas,cerrando los ojos -Al igual que a ti te paso,perdi a toda mi familia y demas parientes en un ataque de un Señor Demonio y sus infectados-dice esto con un suspiro-Me entregue al deseo de venganza que nacio en mi al precenciar las atrocidades cometidas por estos por lo que pase gran parte de mis años entregado en la encarnizada lucha por vengar a mi familia y seres queridos-

-No entiendo -le dije sin comprender aun a donde se dirigia con esto ultimo

-Lo que trato de decir mi muchacho es que una vez que me di cuenta y mire hacia atras ,sobre mis pasos,descubri para mi horror a todas aquellas personas que fueron mis amigos y demas -esto me lo decia viendome a los ojos como reafirmando de lo que hablaba-Los habia dejado al lado por estar sumido en mis deseos personales de venganza y odio hacia los Demonios,tanto que cuando recapacite me encontrabaya solo y sin nada porque seguir luchando -

El Abate esto ultimo me lo decia cerrando los ojos al recordar a todas aquellas personas que trataron de ayudarlo y sobre todo ser un amigo el cual apoyarse y porque no decirlo ...formar una familia

Ante mi silencio...el Abate prosigio

-Se que el odio y los deseos de venganza son muy fuertes en ti Issei pero si continúas por este camino ,solo te traera miseria,soledad y al final la muerte-tras esto el Abate observo como Issei ladeo la cabeza ocultando o tratando de hacerlo,ya que las palabras del Abate ,llegaban muy en el fondo-Si aun despues de lo que digo deseas continuar tu incesante lucha contra los Señores Demonios,deberas encontrar una razon mas que alimente y sostenga tu mision-

Yo solo mire con mucho respeto al viejo Abate,no sabiendo que hacer o decir

-Tu lucha debe ser para vivir tu vida y la de aquellos que mas aprecies por sobre todas las cosas,querer regresar con vida solo por mirar a la mujer amada o el solo hecho de convivir con amigos sera mas que suficiente -

Un gran ataque de tos aqueja al Abate,por inercia y miedo por perder a una figura que habia sido un padre para mi,invoque mi guantelete de la Boosted Gear ,un brillo verde lo cubria al mismo tiempo que coloque mi mano sobre su pecho

El Abate al saber lo que me proponia hacer me detuvo com brusqedad pero sin dejar de sonreir a pesar de que su boca ya estaba manchada de sangre

-Manten esa cosa alejada de mi Issei,mi tiempo en este mundo ha llegado a su fin-me dice mientras lagrimas caian de mi rostro al ver morir al Abate-Tuve una vida y la vivi a plenitud,buena o mala eso ya no importa ahora,lo que es importante es todo aquello que pude cambiar y sobre todo a las personas maravillosas que conoci a lo largo de los años...incluyendote Issei-sonrie una ultima vez

A pesar de mi llanto...suplico

-Por favor Abate...dejeme darle algo mas de tiempo-lloro de impotencia al saber que el anciano no quería mi ayuda-Por favor no me deje...no usted...por favor Abate...se que puedo -Suplique pero estas solo generaban que el viejo clerigo sonria aun mas en su ya debilitado estado

-No tengas miedo Issei...la muerte es un proceso natural en la vida de todo ser vivo-

-No tengo miedo -le respondo sin dudar,no tengo miedo a la muerte ...a lo que tengo miedo es ...

-Un hombre sin miedo es un hombre sin esperanza -

Sus palabras finales solo me hacen llorar mas por la perdida de tan buen hombre

-Ahora porque no me traes otra frasada y me abrazas como un hijo a un padre ?-reticente ,hice lo que me pidió,le coloque la frasada y sin mas bese su frente al momento de darle un ultimo abrazo

-Adios abate -susurro al sentir como la vida poco a poco lo abandona-Lo vere del otro lado...

A veces me sorprende el como la muerte nos reclama en muestros momentos finales,tragicos o no,no hay distincion ,una vida plena de dicha o de sufrimiento esta al final llegara...y nos arrastrara a sus dominios mas alla del Hades

Hoy se a ido un gran hombre ,que como yo paso y vivio en infierno en carne viva,lucho contra aquello que le arrebato a su familia...

Sello por completo la casa del Abate con un hechizo ,un mausoleo para recordar ,un lugar donde fui acogido como un hijo que hoy deja la casa de sus padres

-[Entonces que haras compañero]-

La voz de Ddraig el Dragón Emperador resuena en mi mente,aquel ser que se encuentra enclavado en mi alma y que gracias a mi primer maestro ,aquel que me enseño todo lo referente a demonios y como asesinarlos

Aquel que me dio el nombre de...Demon Slayer

-Cumplire mi promesa y potegere a esa niña -le dije sin mas ,mientras me alejaba a cumplir la encomienda final del Abate...rumbo a Japon!

-[Creo que nos esperan tiempos dificiles compañero,aquellos que Asesinas sin duda notaran tu presencia cerca de ellos,pueden que hasta incluso usen a esa monja como a las demas ]-

Eso era verdad...

-Si es asi ...los asesinare a todos y cada uno de ellos...ya que soy DEMON SLAYER y eso a lo que me dedico ...-

Continuara:...

Bueno primera parte de este pequeño arco de introduccion,se revelara mas de aquel que Asesina demonios y su pasado

Este Fic tendra dos historias paralelas...ya conocimos parte de Issei ,ahora en la segunda parte de aquel que antaño fue El Campeón de la Espada


	3. Chapter 3

Amigos de Fanfiction ,aqui sus amigos paea traeles un Cap de esta historia,nada nos pertenece ,todo a sus autores originales ,sin mas vamos al Fic

Capitulo 2:Una razon para pelear...el Resurgimiento del Caballero Paladin...parte 2

Respiro...exalo...respiro...No puedo respirar,siento que mis pulmones colapsan por el peso de mi propio cuerpo,jadeo por falta de aire,tratando inutilmente de tomar todo el aire que puedo para mo desvanecerme

Respiro...exalo...respiro...Tirado sobre mi espalda,la tenue luz iluminada por antorchas muestran como las sombras bailan a mis alrededores y sobre mi ,burlandose arañan mi piel y rasgan mi carne con recuerdos dolorosos

Respiro...exalo...respiro...Mis extremidades me duelen,no puedo moverlas,el solo intento me hacer gritar de dolor,mi vista ,borrosa ve como poco a poco dos orbes anaranjados cual brasas ardientes poco a poco se acercan a mi

El frio de la caverna me congela hasta los huesos,escucho el sonido metalico de dus pisadas ,el aroma a hierro ferroso inunda mis fosas nasales ,ninguna palabra sale de li boca más que no sean gemidos,trato de levantar la cabeza para tener una mejor vista pero mis musculos se niegan a obedecer.

Mi cuerpo grita de dolor

-Levantate !-

Escucho su aguda voz ordenandome una vez mas ,cada vez que la escucho siempre es para exigirme mas de lo que he dado

-Levantate !-

Vuelve a ordenarme esta vez con mas fuerzaen su voz,noto que empieza a impacientarse,trato inutilmente de levantarme pero es inutil,el dolor me prohibe hacerlo

Aun sangran mis heridas abiertas ,la sangre aun fresca no deja de recordarme lo debil e inutil que soy

Los orbes cual brasas se estrechan,y entre las sombras de la caverna,un brazo cubierto de metal me toma de los arapos que cubren mi cuerpo,me levanta con facilidad,como si no pesara nada,me arrincona en la fria pared de la caverna,no puedo sentir mas dolor

-No me hagas perder mi tiempo !-ruge en ira poco disimulada-Recuerda el porque estas aqui!-su agarre returse mis arapos y siento el frio metal que cubre sus dedos sobre mi pecho -Ya lo olvidaste acaso ?-me pregunta curioso

Abro mucho los ojos ante sus palabras ,el de alguna manera me sonrie,no se porque pero lo intuyo,la penumbra me impide ver el su rostro

Mas alla de los orbes cual llamas ardientes...no conozco el rostro de mi maestro.

-Ah si es mocoso-me dice en burla al ver mi asombrada expresion -No olvides como tu madre y hermanas fueron violadas y asesinadas por Demonios -mi rostro se transforma en un rictus de odio por sus palabras -Pero como sabrias bien a ciencia cierta como pasaron las cosas ?-me cuestiona mofándose de mi -Tal vez el hecho de que hayas permanecido oculto cual vil cobarde no hayas visto la realidad de lo que paso ?-

Sus ojos brillan iluminando mas la tenue luz de la caverna,lo que dice a continuación desata mi ira

-Seguramente murieron con una sonrisa en la cara al experimentar por primera vez placer eh?-sus palabras son como cuchillas que atraviesan y rasgan mi piel -Oiste una y otra vez sus suplicas por mas cuales viles putas-esto ultimo hace romperme

-TE EQUIVOCAS-grito en furia no dismulada,mis manos se levantan para tomar su brazo acorazado,tratando de romperlo en pedazos

-Es asi ?-

-NO ESTABAS AHI...NO LO VISTE...NO SABES NADA!...NO FUERON ASI LAS COSAS...!-mis manos aprietan con renovada fuerza si brazo ,sinto su asquerosa sonrisa ensancharse

-No estuve ahi eso es cierto jejejejeje-Su risa enfermiza hace crecer mi rabia mas y mas ,no suelto el agarre de su brazo ,mis ojos me empiezan a doler-Pero lo he visto infinidad de veces ,una y otra vez e visto a mujeres como esas terminar gimiendo pidiendo por mas solo para al final ser devoradas con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro -Pero que puede saber un mocoso miedoso el cual solo observo durante dias como su madre y hermanas eran convertidas en no menos muñecas ?-

-NO...yo no...no-sollozo

-Pudiste salir de tu escondite y tomarlas para despuea huir de ahi -me reprocha mis cobardes acciones-Es preferible morir intentandolo que no hacer nada-sus palabras calaban hondo en mi -No las amaste lo suficiente por lo que veo -eso ultimo dolio mas que cualquier golpe previamente recibidos

-NO-

-Digiste algo mocoso ?-preguntó

Mi rostro mostro verguenza ante sus palabras ,las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos ante esos eventos no muy lejanos

-No podia hacer nada -grite en frustacion -Yo solo...solo ...tenia miedo !-exclame llorando por mis falta de reaccion-No podia hacer nada...soy un niño ...no tenia un arma con el cual defenderlas -cerre los ojos en frustracion al recordar todo esa noche de invierno -NO TENIA NADA !

Mi arrebato solo trae consigo que su otra mano apriete mi cuello sofocandome ,me aterra su reaccion y pataleo por falta de aire,siento como mi traquea poco a poco sede a la presion de su mano metalica

-Idiota -susurra en voz hueca-No sirve de nada una arma magica o la armadura mas resistente si no tienes la voluntad y el coraje de usarlas aun sabiendo lo poco o mucho que serviran -registro sus palabras en mi mente cual fuego -Pero mas que nada solo el poder radicado dentro de uno mismo es lo que nos dara la fuerza necesaria para pelear aun si nuestros cuerpos ceden al dolor ,aun si nuestra mente se fragmenta conduciendonos a la locura !-el aire a mi alrededor se empieza a calentar por su brusquedad-Muestrame el poder que radica en ti -exigio una vez mas-Muestrame el poder que hara obtengas ese anhelo de venganza que te trajo hasta aqui y por el cual estas dispuesto a todo !-

Siento que algo muy en el fondo de mi se eleva ,pujando por salir ,ardo en deseos de demostrar que soy capaz de obtener mi venganza,resarcir las muertes no solo de mi familia si no de toda la aldea,sin importar que acabare con todos esos Demonios ...mo dejare a nadie vivo..mientras respire ,mientras aun quede un ultimo aliento ,acabare con todos ellos !

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

Veo como mis dedos se clavan en el metal de su acorazado brazo que me sostiene el cuello ,grietas surgen ante la presion

Los orbes naranjas solo observan con facinacion como mis ojos cambian de marrones a verdes muy potentes ,sus palabras y los recuerdos de esa noche no hacen otra cosa que desatar el poder oculto dentro de mi

Un poder que mi maestro descubrio de manera accidental

-SI...SIIII...SIIIIIIII...-rie a mas no poder ante la cruda muestra de poder que desato ,la caverna tiembla ante el estallido mio,el mira como un guantelete carmesi en cual tiene una gema verde aparece en mi brazo izquierdo -MUESTRAME AQUEL QUE ANTAÑO FUE UNO DE LOS DRAGONES MAS FUERTES DE LA CREACION JAJAJAJAJA-el brillo intenso de la gema extingue las llamas de las antorchas de la caverna para posteriormente inundar todo com el resplandor de la que se conoceria poco despues como la BOOSTED GEAR del DRAGON EMPERADOR ROJO

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH...-

En la lejania,en lo profundo del bosque ,la tranquilidad de la noche fue desgarrada por el intenso resplandor esmeralda que salia de una de las muchas cavernas de las montañas nevadas

Un Sekiryuutei acababa de despertar...

Pesadillas,como odio las pesadillas ,me despierto agitado tratando de recuperar el control de mi mismo,paso una mano ppr mi sudorosa frente,mis ojos permanecen cerrados solo escuchando el irregular latir de mi corazón

-[Compañero es bueno que al fin despiertas ]-

Ddraig muesta preocupacion por mi ,siempre ha sido así desde que esta conmigo,desde aquella vez que el desperto de su letargo,aun no puedo armar una frase completa que me permita expresar mis emocionesal dragón

-[Estabas tan metido en tu pesadilla que me fue imposible llegar a ti,estas mejor ahora ?]-me interroga curioso al verme mas repuesto

Debo hacerlo ya que estamos o mas bien estoy en un avión con destino a Japón...a la Ciudad de Kuoh para ser mas exacto y cumplir con la petición del Avate y salvar a la Doncella Santa

-Estoy bien -dije sin mas recargandome en el asiento,mi respiraciom regresa a la normalidad ,observo tras la ventanilla el mar del oceano pacifico y mas aun las islas que conforman el Japón

-Solo un recuerdo del pasado convertido en mal sueño es todo -

Mi declaracion no deja mas a discusión y el dragón lo sabe ,somos compañeros si ,pero aun asi ,hay cosas muy personales,cosas que deben dejarse enterradas en nuestra mente ,cosas que jamas deben ver la luz

-[Entiendo ]-

Suspiro y una vez mas cierro los ojos,por el altavoz nos informan que dentro de poco llegaremos a destino ,es hora de pisar tierra de Demonios ...

Norte de Europa...momentos antes

El fuego de la hoguera mitiga de alguna manera el frio glacial en esta parte del mundo,al menos eso es lo que observo,todo es tan confuso,tan irreal,esta tierra con esta luna que hoy enmarca junto a las estrellas ...no es la mia

Mejor dicho,no es la que llegue a conocer ,un mundo diferente,demasiado parecido pero con diferencias unicas entre si

La luna se alza sobre la bóveda celeste,sentado cerca de la hoguera,el calor del fuego me reconforta...solo eso ,no me otorga poder ni cura mis heridas como lo haria el Fuego Primigenio

Aquel que antaño robé.

Logro sentir su presencia como poco a poco se acerca hacia mi,siento un escalofrío recorrer este nuevo cuerpo dado por ella y por la Serafin Gabrielle,no volteo a mirarla ,la vergüenza de mis acciones pasadas me lo impide,tiemblo al solo sentir su cercania ,la sangre se me congela y la garganta de cierra

No puedo pronunciar palabra alguna que disperse esta reunión tan esperada ,logro comprender el porque me trajeron de vuelta a travez del Velo de la Muerte.

-Sabia que estarias aqui-me dice con su suave voz que crei nunca volver a escuchar-Puedp sentarme contigo ?-me pregunta y sin esperar respuesta toma asiento a lado mio

La veo de reojo ,sigue tan hermosa como la recordaba ,como aquella ultima vez ,aun la cinta negra cubre sus bellos ojos azules ,se el porque de eso mas nunca cuestione sus dotes ,entre sus manos y sobre su regazo veo que trae consigo algo envuelto en una fina sabana

-Has pensado en lo que te dijimos -me cuestiona curiosa mientras siento como me observa-Se que es complicado de aceptar pero te necesitamos -su voz poco a poco se torna en leves susurros-Yo te necesito...Lady Gabrielle te necesita -

A sus palabras solo sonrio ,estoy consiente de la apremiante situacion que las embarga no solo a ellas si no a este nuevo mundo

-No necesitan pedirme algo y lo sabes -contesto sin siquiera mírarla,me concentro mas en la hoguera que en ella-Ustedes son ahora mis Amas y mi deber es obedecerlas y ayudarlas en todo lo que me pidan -aun renuente a esto no hay dudas en mi juramento-Despues de todo fueron quienes me dan de nuevo la vida -

Ella suspira no aun conforme con mi respuesta

-Se que es dificil para ti estar nuevamente con nosotras-al decir esto miro como ella desenvuelve el objeto que trae consigo ,al ver lo que hay entre su regazo abro mucho los ojos al no creer lo que veo-Pero eres el unico al cual siempre pusimos nuestra confianza y fe a pesar de tu caida en desgracia-dice esto con profunda tristeza-Lo que paso no fue todo culpa tuya ,si tan solo hubiéramos sido sinceras entre nosotras ...si yo no hubiera dejado que el miedo me dominara...-sus palabras quedaron colgando debido al llanto

Lo que la Doncella de la Espada sostiene no es otra cosa que una pieza de armadura ,mas especificó una tiara que a pesar de su destrozado estado ,esta no perdia su color y el brillo que en el pasado dio esperanza

Una tiara que protegia la frente y los costados de la cara ...una pieza de la armadua que alguna vez con orgullo porté

Ella sonrie con nostalgia al ver la tiara blanca que a pesar de todo seguía emitiendo partículas de divinidad

-Esto fue todo lo que pudimos recuperar de ti aquella vez ,es un milagro que a estas fechas y en este mundo hayamos podido esconderla de todos-veo como sus manos juegan con ella y sus suavez dedos recorren su maltratada superficie detallada-Es un sacrilegio tener algo de aquel que cometio el mayor pecado en la historia del Cielo,pero para nosotras era lo unico que nos vincula a ti ,nuestro tesoro -

Me levanto de golpe y me alejo unos pasos dandole la espalda,me cruzo de brazos sovre mi pecho ,miro el reflejo de la luna sobre el calmado mar

-Son unas tontas -recrimino sin mirarla -Ponen en riesgo su vida al tener algo de un traidor y asesino,como yo lo he sido-suspiro en clara muestra de incredulidad-El Concilio Blanco no tolerara esto y las ejecutara sin importarles siquiera que Gabrielle sea la hermana de Michael y tu su Doncella -niego con la cabeza sin dejar de ver el reflejo de la luna-Mas aun si saben que me han traido a la vida,a aquel que genero su mayor tragedia

La presencia de la rubia Serafin solo hizo que el ambiente se tensara mas y mas

-Hicimos lo que creimos correcto -le argumento con fuerza -Deja que nosotras nos preocupemos por esos detalles,lo que importa realmente es la aparicion de los Demonios de Izalith,aquellos que aqui se hacen llamar Señores !-

Un profundo silencio solo roto temporalmente por las corrientes de aire heladas fue todo lo que pudo escucharse

-Eso es imposible-detallo el castaño viendo a los ojos a la rubia Serafin,la Doncella mientras tanto permanecia aun sentada junto a la pieza de armadura -Los Demonios de Izalith murieron cuando la Llama del Caos se apago ,tu lo sabes-le refuto

La rubia Serafin asintio a sus palabras pero...

-Es verdad lo que dices -le dijo sentadose a lado de su Doncella al mismo tiempo que tambien tomaba entre sus manos la tiara aue havia sido antes de él-Mas sin embargo cuando El Dios Supremo murio y el primer mundo colapso muchas cosas acontecieron ,entre ellas fue que algunos Demonios lograron llegsr hasta aqui -le detallo ese oscuro pasaje haciendole recordad tanto a él como a la Doncella como el primer mundo fue se colapso al morir el Dios Supremo

Cosa que el castaño sabía de antemano,este ante la mencion del Supremo solo se estremecio ya que el fue parte de su muerte junto a aquellos seres ...los unicos en la creacion capaces de vencerlo también...

Los Dragónes Eternos.

-Creemos -ahora la voz de la Doncella rompio su recuerdo pasado -Que de alguna manera lograron adaptarse a este mundo aun sin la Llama del Caos,hasta hace poco eventos masivos en diferentes partes mos han llamado la atencion ya que son muy parecidos a cuando Izalith y sus alrededores fue engullida debido al evento del Caos

La Doncella hacia mención de cuando todo ser viviente era corrompido y transformado en Demonios por ese fuego profanado

-Cuando derrotaste al Principe Demonio en el Lecho del Caos pensamos que todo asunto referente a ellos había terminado pero...-dejaron colgando la última palabra

El recordaba perfectamente su pelea contra El Principe Demonio,fue agotadora y extenuante ,una pelea que exigio todo de el tanto fisica como mentalmente,armas y hechizos ,incluso los milagros divinos fueron puestos a prueba para superar ese desafio,durante dias y noches ...en la mas densa oscuridad,solo se distinguía las chispas del metal y el rugir del Demonio

Por breves intanstes tambien recordo al Antiguo Rey Demonio y sus dominios en el Lago Ardiente...bajo las ruinas de La Ciudad Perdida de Izalith

-Quelaag-dijo en un debil susurro solo para el,su mente evoco a una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa

Ahora todo era tan irreal,el sabia que en esta situacion ,si esos Demonios de alguna manera lograron adaptarse y mas aun evolucionar ,teniendo raciocinio e inteligencia ,seria muy dificil erradicarlos

Estaba en desventaja,no podia hacer uso de sus habilidades de ninguna indole,si lo hiciera pondria en graves problemas a La Serafin Gabrielle y a la Doncella de la Espada...no era ni será nunca una opcion

Las divagaciones que tenia no impedían que tanto la Serafin como la Doncella prosigieran

-Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que planean recrear la Llama del Caos aqui...en esta tierra usando las almas humanas y tal vez la de los seres Sobrenaturales que aqui viven ocultos entre los humanos

Recrear la Llama del Caos no seria algo muy bueno ...si se lograra miles de millones de Demonios nacerian a consecuencia ...nada los pararia

Por su cabeza no entendia el porque Michael y los demas no prestaran atencion a estos supuestos Señores Demonios,conocia a Michael desde mucho antes,que esraba pasando para que el ignorara este problena?,tendra que ver algo externo o sera interno ...Algo no estaba bien sobre esto ...pero la pregunta era porque ignorar algo así...-solo despues de meditar un poco ,algo llamo la atencion del castaño

-Espera un segundo -la interrumpio por ese detalle -No puede haber humanos aqui ya que la Dark Soul se perdio en el Abismo -exclamo agitadamente ,esto soprendio a las dos mujeres ya que no sabian ese detalle -Es decir ...estos llamados "humanos"no deberian tener humanidad ...es imposible !

Lo que ni la Doncella y la rubia Serafin sabian era que el castaño sabia mas de lo que estaba diciendo..el Relampago,la Dark Soul y sobre todo el Fuego Primigenio,estaban muy presentes ,fortaleciéndose en silencio en la mas densa oscuridad que el Abismo tenia...una oscuridad que ni los rayos del sol lograban traspasar

La Serafin lo miro por infinidad de tiempo,debatiendo consigo misma si dar informacion sustancial ante la mension de las "Humanidades" o no ,pero si querian de alguna manera detener esto ,solo quedaba una opcion

-Al ser "hijos" del Abismo se les dio un regalo llamado "Humanidad"-la rubia prosigio ante el silencio del castaño y la Doncella-De esta forma la raza de los primeros Hombres obtuvo inteligencia y sobre todo la capacidad de aprendizaje de todo tipo de magias y milagros-los vio unos a otros al decir esto ultimo-Gracias a ese regalo poco a poco dejaban de tenerle miedo a los Dioses y a revelarse contra ellos,algo que estos en su infinita soberbia no dejarian pasar este acto de rebeldia de aquellos que siempre vieron inferiores solo por su Naturaleza agresiva

Esos eran aquellos hombres y mujeres salidos del Abismo junto a los fragmentos de la Dark Soul que a la postre serian las Humanidades ...y el poder de Alma

Tanto la Doncella como la Serafin adoptaron un semblante triste

-Cuando tu moriste al final de la Guerra también lo hizo la raza de los hombres -El dolor en el bello rostro de ambas mujeres fue dificil de procesar-Nuestro Dios Supremo con su ultimo aliento de vida le ordenó al Concilio que no dejaran desaparecer el legado de los Humanos y que ademas nombraran a un nuevo Dios-

-No me digas que ...-

La Serafin ante el rapido pensar del castaño suspiro

-Los humanos que aqui radican fueron creados a partir de estudios de las "Humanidades" y por los deseos del Dios Supremo,por orden del Segundo Dios...Elohim-en este punto la Serafin se levanto de su lugar para estar de lado del castaño ,acto imitado por la Doncella-Esta mundo y todo lo que aqui habita es solo una copia de nuestro primer mundo -

-Aun con todo esto estas "almas" no son tan fuertes como lo fueron aquellas que la raza de los Hombres portaban-la Doncella retomo la palabra ante lo dicho por la Serafin-Como alguna vez lo fue la tuya-sentencio ofreciéndole lo que era de él desde un principio...su Tiara

El castaño dudoso la tomo entre sus manos y sintio el leve atiasbo de divinidad que aun la pieza de armadura despedía

-Sabemos las limitantes que de ahora y en adelante tendras -la Serafin invoco en la palma de su mano una figura diminuta de color blanco ,parecido a un juguete ,este era la imagen de un Caballero con Escudo y Espada-Ocultaremos tu aura mediantela los poderes del Caballero Paladín-dicho esto la rubia procedio a colocar entre el pecho del castaño la figura siendo absorvida por este

Un ligero brillo lo cubrio por completo aceptando su nuevo estatus,el sintio el cambio en si mismo,estaba por preguntar que había pasado cuando la Doncella se le adelanto

-El Paladin es y sera siempre una linea de ataque y defensa ,pero enfocandose mas a la destreza de sus armas apoyado por los milagros ,no esta enfocado a la magia o hechizos pero creemos que contigo eventualmente podra emplearlos-

Al menos ahora ya tenia una forma de pelear sin preocupación alguna de ser descubierto,no queria pelear contra Michael o los demas Ángeles que habian sido sus compañeros y quizas hoy lo vean como enemigos

-Griselda Quarta se encargara de darte un entrenamiento desde cero-sentencio la rubia con una sonrisa-Creo que ya la conociste si no me equivoco-En unas semanas te presentare ante el Concilio y Michael junto al resto de los Serafines,lo mas seguro es que quieran ver que tan fuerte eres-

Conocer era poco decir ,la mujer del Norte de Europa lo habia amenzado literalmente de matarlo si intentaba algo contra su Señora y la Doncella,no era que pudiera hacerlo pero nunca estaba de mas prevenir ,por su actitud hacia él ,era seguro que supiera lo que paso en aquellos tiempos oscuros.

No podia culparla ya que el también se mataria si pudiera pero ahora su vida estaba en manos de Gabrielle y la Doncella,solo ellas podían terminar con él...

-Entonces no hay mas opcion ...a partir de ahora sere su Caballero Paladín-suspiro para sus adentros mientras veia como ambas mujeres aceptaba semejante responsalibilad ,cargando con ello no solo los poderes aun sin descubrir del Paladín si no tambien la seguridad de ellas mismas

-Una ultima cosa quiero saber ?-le pregunto a la rubia Serafin teniendo su completa atención-Entonces nadie mas entre los Ángeles lucha y solo nosotros pelearemos contra estos Señores Demonios o alguien mas ayudara?-

Las dos mujeres rubias se miraron por segundos para tras un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de compresión dijo la Doncella

-Hay un humano que los a enfrentado por mas de 400 años-dijo en un dejo de tristeza en su voz-...Se hace llamar Demon Slayer -

Continuara...

Terminado y agradecemos reviews para la historia y Feliz Año a todos lea desemos mi hermana y yo ...hasta luego

Proximo capítulo se llamara: La llegada a Kuoh,los Hyoudou y una prueba de habilidades !-


End file.
